


La habitación de hotel

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Avisados estais, Foro I'm Sherlocked, M/M, MINIRETO DE MAYO, PWP, RALLY "THE GAME IS ON!"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que pasa tras la puerta de esa habitación de hotel</p>
            </blockquote>





	La habitación de hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un pwp, sin demasiado argumento, y contenido explicito. Leer bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.
> 
> Lena, la diosa del fandom en español, ha beteado este fic. Gracias!!
> 
> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

John, completamente vestido, estaba de pie junto a la cama de la habitación del hotel, mientras que frente a él, el otro hombre estaba desnudo y arrodillado con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

— Sherlock… — murmuró el mayor mientras acariciaba los rizos oscuros del hombre a sus pies, quien alzó las manos para acariciarlo sobre el pantalón, esperando su permiso para seguir avanzando. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, éste le fue concedido y un par de dedos largos abrieron el botón de su pantalón, bajando la cremallera para acceder al endurecido miembro en su interior.

El moreno acarició la erección con movimientos seguros, con la mano firme pero suave y se acercó hasta posar sus labios sobre la húmeda punta. Entreabrió la boca y permitió que la cabeza del pene se apoyara sobre su lengua, dejándolo ahí unos segundos antes de cerrar los labios con fuerza alrededor de él. Eso arrancó un gemido de John, quien cerró los ojos por el repentino placer recibido.

— Sherlock… — dijo con la voz entrecortada — tu boca fue hecha para esto.

Sintió como el hombre a sus pies empezó a mover lentamente la cabeza sobre su pene, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad. Se detuvo un momento para bajar con su lengua hasta sus testículos, los cuales lamió y chupó. Eso era algo que siempre volvía loco a John y el más joven lo sabía; era algo que ninguna mujer en la anterior vida del médico le había hecho ni de lejos tan bien como se lo hacía el hombre entre sus piernas.

Agarró un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos y le guió para que volviera a su pene. Las últimas semanas Sherlock y él habían estado demasiado ocupados con un caso y hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía un buen orgasmo, por lo que ese día no estaba de humor para demasiados preliminares.

El joven bajo él aceptó la orden no verbal y volvió a centrar su boca en el pene de John. Se lo metió en la boca despacio, muy despacio, hasta que su garganta envolvió todo el miembro del rubio y su nariz estaba presionada contra los suaves rizos de su base. Se quedó ahí quieto unos segundos y luego tragó.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sherlock! — John jadeó, gritando el nombre del joven a sus pies. El gesto había provocado que su garganta apretase el miembro de John de una forma deliciosa y en un acto reflejo el puño en su pelo se apretó, manteniéndolo en el sitio con firmeza.

Cuando por fin liberó su agarre el otro se alejó para tomar una bocanada de aire y volver a repetir el proceso varias veces más.

Sin ser consciente realmente de cuando lo había hecho, John se encontró a sí mismo sujetando la cabeza del moreno con ambas manos mientras embestía suavemente contra su boca, con los ojos cerrados y apretados por el placer.

— Oh, dios, Sherlock. Sherlock…

Estaba a punto de correrse, pero hoy no sería en su boca, no. Ese día lo quería de rodillas sobre la cama y así se lo hizo saber. El hombre obedeció de inmediato mientras John se colocaba el preservativo.

No le hizo falta prepararle, John sabía que ya lo estaba desde antes de que él hubiera entrado en la habitación, así que de pie y completamente vestido, salvo por su erección (que salía de entre el pantalón abierto) se colocó tras el hombre desnudo y arrodillado en la cama, esperándolo con ansias. John empujó lentamente su erección contra la entrada del más joven, gimiendo en el proceso —Joder…

Estaba tan apretado. Eso era algo que asombraba a John. El hecho de que después de tanto tiempo, de tantas veces de tener sexo, se mantuviese así de apretado; era algo de lo que él no se iba a quejar, más bien todo lo contrario.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro del moreno, su pelvis apretada contra sus nalgas, se detuvo unos instantes. Le encantaba sentirse así, totalmente rodeado de la carne del hombre, sintiendo los leves espasmos y contracciones de sus músculos mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro de sí.

— Perfecto — le susurró, empezando a moverse — Tan perfecto…

No iba a durar mucho. Demasiados días de abstinencia y una boca con demasiado talento le habían llevado ya al borde.

Empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del otro hasta que las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, casi salvajes. La fuerza de ellas empujó al moreno lejos de él y, tirando de sus caderas, lo atrajo de nuevo hacia su pelvis.

— ¡Sherlock! ¡Sí, dios, Sherlock! — repetía su nombre una y otra vez como un mantra hasta que ya no pudo más. Se apretó contra su cuerpo mientras que con espasmos de placer se corría en su interior.

Agotado por el esfuerzo se sentó junto a él en la cama para recuperar el aliento, su pene aún fuera y el preservativo todavía puesto. Se lo quitó tras recuperar las fuerzas para tirarlo en la papelera cercana y besó su sien.

— Ha sido perfecto, como siempre — dijo mientras se arreglaba la ropa y, dejándole unos cuantos billetes en la mesilla, salió de la habitación.

Sabía que tenía que dejar de hacer eso, pero ese joven era tan parecido a él, a Sherlock, o más bien a como en la mente de John debía haber sido cuando era más joven. Era igual a ese hombre que deseaba y sabía que nunca podría tener.

Le conoció cuando el propio Sherlock le mandó a interrogar a toda la gente que frecuentaba uno de los barrios gays de Londres donde se había cometido un asesinato algunos meses antes. El joven hacía la calle y su aspecto le dejó impresionado desde el mismo momento en que le puso la mirada encima. Era su viva imagen.

No pudo resistirse. Esa misma noche lo había follado en un callejón a cambio de algunos billetes mientras le llamaba por el nombre de su compañero. Vergonzoso.

Sabía que estaba mal, y siempre que salía de esa habitación de hotel se prometía que sería la última vez. Nunca lo era. Sólo esperaba que Sherlock no lo descubriese jamás.

Esta noche no fue distinta. Cruzó el pasillo del hotel odiándose a sí mismo, jurándose que esta había sido la última vez, que no le volvería a llamar. Sabía perfectamente que no engañaba a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo.

Entró en el ascensor sin ver a la sombra que se asomaba tras la esquina del pasillo, de donde Sherlock salió.

Sherlock lo odiaba. Odiaba al joven que estaba tras esa puerta. No entendía el por qué, por qué John lo prefería a él, por qué le llamaba por su nombre, por qué se buscaba un sustituto y no le escogía a él… Nunca le escogía a él cuando él estaba más que dispuesto a darle todo lo que John hubiera deseado.


End file.
